Love (ClumsyBM's Version)
Statistics Love is a suprerior element costing 1290 diamonds. Despite it's classic red & pink color, it's color palette actually consists of red, pink, white and gold. Nothing to say about this, though, it's more of a defense & healing type spell. Spells Heart of Gold (Blast Spell) "User creates a large, golden heart that traps any opponent that comes nearby" The caster puffs out his chest while bringing out a golden heart. Within a second of it forming, it quickly shoots out, trapping any nearby opponent for 3 seconds until exploding. · This spell deals 300 dmg, consumes 495 mana, with a 10 second cooldown. · While the user is trapped, he will (sometimes) deal 25 dmg in advance before the heart does explode. · This spell is similar to Acid's bubble spell, as they both trap opponents when touched. Wall of Emotion (Shield Spell) "User forms a heart-shaped wall that changes color when hit by other spells" The caster performs a semi orbit with his arms as a heart-shaped wall appears. When the wall is hit by a certain type of spell, it will change color, giving it the name "emotion." · This spell costs 467 shards, consumes 500 mana, with a 15 second cooldown. The spell is called "Wall of Emotion" because only a certain type of spells can change color, showing a different emotion: Fire/Lava = Red/Anger Water = Blue/Sadness Light/Angel = Yellow/Happiness Acid = Green/Disgust Dragon/Phoenix = Dark Green/Bravery Cupid's Arrows (Multi-Projectile Spell) "Creates Cupid's bow and arrow and begins shooting hearts that strike opponents, dealing potential damage" The user creates a pink light that turns into Cupid's arrow. He then shoots 20 small heart arrows that latch onto opponents. Once they are hit, their screen turns pink while also acting as they are "in love" with someone, meaning that they begin to slowly walk towards a nearby player for 5 seconds. If that player gets touched, the same effects will begin to affect them for only 3 seconds. · This spell costs 600 shards, deals 25 dmg per arrow, consumes 650 mana, with a 15 second cooldown. · The way and effected player can effect another one acts like if there was a zombie outbreak, yet the one who has been touched cannot effect another player. Affection (Healing Spell) "User begins to form 3 hearts around the body that sprays a pink mist that heals the user and nearby party members" The user forms 3 red and pink hearts around his body. In a matter of seconds, each one of them glow while also spraying a perfume-like affection mist that heals the user and his party members. When they run out, they will darken and shatter into pieces. · The spell costs 843 shards, consumes 900 mana, does 25 HP while in the mist, with a 20 second cooldown. · The healing mist was inspired from TV shows that involved people inventing a love potion that when sprayed on, it will make someone love another person. But in here, it will heal a person. · Any opponent that does touch the mist will not be harmed, but will have their screen tinted into pink unless they left the mist. Lovestruck (Ultimate Spell) "User floats into the air forming into one giant heart. The heart will begin to create pink & white lightning, while also pulsing and getting larger. After the final pulse, the heart will shatter into pieces, exploding onto the ground" The user begins to float into the air while forming into a large heart. As it forms, it will create pink and white lightning, that stuns opponents if they are struck by it. But as it creates lightning, the heart will begin to pulse faster and faster, while spinning and getting larger in size. After the final pulse, the heart will stop spinning & creating lightning, and will run out of power, darken, and shatter to pieces. The last of the broken heart will come crashing into the ground, harming anyone that is hit or in the explosion range. · This spell costs 1123 shards, consumes 1200 mana, deals 100 HP (lightning) and 350 HP (shatter pieces), with a 120 second cooldown. · If you see this ult form, you need to run as quick as possible. The reason why is because the ult forms instantly, making it almost impossible to cut off, and the lightning is not predictable, since it is not controlled by the caster himself. Due to it's large range, using quick TP spells such as Rainbow Shockwave and Light Emission is a good way to escape the ult before it begins to emit lightning. · Even if the pieces is bad, the lightning is in fact the most dangerous part of it's spell, due to it being unpredictable and random. If you are not out of it's range in 2 seconds, the chance of you being struck and stunned is 90%. Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.